My Little Annalisa
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: This is how Arnold and Helga first born was born and they are a teen. Please Read and Review


Helga's POV When me and Arnold took our next step in our relationship. When we did it three months I became Preganat. Arnold was a little shocket but he tolded we will work ever all right at the end. We dont know what to do when the kid is on the way. Should we give it to someone who wants a baby or keep it. I moved in with Arnold and his parents at there house. When Arnold's mom and dad heard about this they wanted us to keep the baby. The months went by fast and before i knew it I was nine months pregnant.  
"I always wanted a girl."Helga said looking at her big belly "I always wanted a girl too but look what I had."Stella said ponting at Arnold "Come on dad I know you cheated just say I cheated."Arnold said playing cheackers with his dad "Oh come on son I didn't cheat."Miles said smiling "I see what you mean."Helga said feeling sorry for Stella "Yeah I am going to start dinner."Stella said going to the kitchen "Ok what are we going to have."Helga said reading a book about having a baby "We are going to have corn, steak and fries."Stella said going into the kitchen "I will help you."Helga said ponting at Arnold and Miles "Are you sure I meen you are due anytime now."Stella said taking out a Stake from the freezer "Yes I read if you walk a lot it will come faster."Helga said hopeing the baby will come today "That is true."Stella said putting the stakes in a pan and cooking them

-After Everyone Ate-

"Man I thought walking around will help I am going to walk around a little bit."Helga said going out the front door "Why dont we go take a short walk into the woods."Arnold said as he came through the bed room door "Alright lets go it is better then just sitting here."Helga said going outside "Where are you two going."Miles said dranking some tea "We are going for a short walk."Arnold said walking twards the door "Miles and I we will join you too."Stella said picking up her cup and puting it in the sink "Sure we could use the company."Helga said smiling into Arnold's eyes "We better get going before she have the baby right here."Arnold said walking out the door tugging Helga behind him "Yes we should get going."Helga said fallowing Arnold

As They Walk In The Woods there was a slight chill in the air soft sounds of the fast approching night mingled with the sounds of distant traffic. Fifteen minutes into the walk Helga started to feel contracions.

"Hey Arnold I thank I am in labor."Helga said in a panicked voice "What do you meen you thank you are in labor."Arnold said in a panicked voice "Ok calm down giving birth can take hours lets head home and drive you to the emergancy room."Stella said look at Helga wryly

They start walking back twords the house when another contracion hit Helga with a yelp of pain Helga falls to the ground looking up at Arnold with a terrified look on her face. Arnold runs to her and pulls her close to him.

"It will be ok Helga."Arnold said trying to hide how scared he really is "To lay back and see how far you are."Stella said to Helga

Helga did what Stella said and laid back.

"Its ok I can make it back to the house."Helga said trying to get up "Oh no you cant your crowing."Stella said rolling up her sleeves "She cant have the baby here there no doctors. There no midacine or clean utinciles or anything."Arnold said looking at Stella fraticaly. "With or without that stuff this baby is coming now."Miles said holding her left leg for support "What if something goes wrong?"Arnold asked supporting her other leg "Oh hush now boy and keep your wife as comfortable."Miles said glarring at Arnold "How about you all hush."Helga said irritably "Ok Helga you have to push."Stella said snickered "But I dont want to push."Helga said on the vurge of tears "I know sweetie but you have to push to get this baby out."Stella said rubbing Helgas stomach to get the baby out a little faster "I am so sorry I wish I can help you."Arnold said with a sad look on his face.  
"It's ok I love you and no mater how much this hurts I am so glad that we our blessed that we have a child."Helga said as a contracion hit her "The baby is almost out just a few more pushs."Stella said grabbing for the baby

After a couple more pushes Annalisa was born. In the distance the sound of a ambulace was coming close and they knew that Helga and Annalisa would soon be safe and sound in a hospital.

THE END


End file.
